Episode 203
Gulat is the two hundred third episode overall and the fifty-fifth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 28, 2017. Summary Muros asked Mayca and the Mashna of Hathoria if their armies are ready for the war. They said that they were ready. Before the palace of Sapiro stood the Sang'gres, Ybrahim and their forces; opposite them were Asval, the Herans and their forces. Andora said the Sang'gres seemed very prepared. Asval said there was one thing they were not able to prepare for. Minea comes out, with her face covered. Muros tells Danaya that the army is ready. Danaya observed that Hagorn was absent, but there is someone new. Alena wonders who it is. Ybrahim said it was not important, as she is an enemy. Danaya said ordered that the command be given. Muros and Aquil drew their swords; Muros shouts "Long live Encantadia!" The others raised their weapons and made the same shout. Asval tells Minea that it is time for the enemies to meet her. She removes her facial cover. The Sang'gres were surprised to see their mother in the battlefield. Minea asked Asval who the enemies were. Asval said they were Danaya, Hara of the Diwatas, Pirena, Hara of Hathoria, Alena, Steward of Adamya, and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. Alena asked if she saw correctly. Pirena said the enemy is only deceiving them. Minea wondered why the enemies were only staring and aghast at her, and why no one is advancing. Ariana asked Muyak if it was the Queen Minea. Muyak said that she is the mother of the Sang'gres. Minea raised her hand, which emitted light, and ordered the Etherian-Hathor army to prepare. Pirena pointed out that Minea does not recognize them. Alena said she has light in her palm; Danaya said she must have come from Devas, so she was their mother. Ybrahim asked how their mother became one of the enemies. Muros asked what should be done. Alena said she would obey whatever decision Danaya makes. Minea was amused by the indecision of the Diwatas. Asval said it was the right time to attack. Minea announced the command to charge. Odessa and Juvila led the Etherian soldiers, while Asval and Andora led the Hathor soldiers, charging towards the enemy. Danaya orders Paopao and the others to protect Imaw. *Danaya says "For Lireo" *Pirena says "For Hathoria and Mira" *Alena says "For Adamya" *Ybrahim says "For Lira and Sapiro" Ybrahim announced the command to charge, and they meet the enemy in the battlefield. Back in his camp, Hagorn and Ether were watching the events through Ether's Balintataw. Hagorn wondered how Ether was able to get Minea to their side, against her own daughters. Ether said that she and Arde were in control of Devas, so it was very easy for her to take Minea's Ivtre. In a flashback, in Devas, Minea fights off the hooded men in black, but Ether beats her. Ether said it will not be good for her to fight, and she must learn to give respect. Minea said that although they succeeded in taking Devas, it did not mean that the Ivtres have also been subjugated, because they will continue having faith in Emre. Arde appears to witness the scene. Ether asked Keros to do what she wanted with Minea. Keros takes Minea's soul, rendering her unconscious. Keros used his power to make Minea's soul side with them, before returning it to Minea. Minea salutes them and asked how she can serve. Ether said that with the power of Keros, they changed Minea's allegiance, making her compliant to their will. Hagorn asked if the Diwatas would not be able to easily counter it. Hagorn said the Diwatas are impulsive, but they quickly change their minds, because they choose to use their hearts. Ether told him not to worry, because Keros is using Minea's own heart as her power. Hagorn seems satisfied. Aquil, Hitano, Muros, Ybrahim, Ariana, Paopao, Azulan, and Muyak were shown fighting Hathor and Etherian soldiers. Ybrahim finally battles Asval, Aquil fights Juvila, Muros fights Odessa, and Hitano fights Andora. Juvila armlocks Aquil. At an altar in his camp, Hagorn calls his father Arvak as the greatest king, who wished for nothing but the progress of Hathoria and all its subjects, but because of envy and fear, was killed by their enemies. Hagorn says their vengeance draws near, because they now have Minea on their side, and the enemies will be enraged and terrified, to be slain by the Diwata they look up to. Hagorn tells his father that he will finally be able to rest in peace. He weeps and cries out loud. Minea aggressively attacks Alena, who did not want to fight. Danaya assists Alena, telling her that they were not her enemy, but her children. Minea said she doesn't know her. Pirena said they should face each other, but she too was beaten. Alena said the three of them must fight her. Danaya said she is enchanted by a spell, so they should use their gems to beat it. Minea teleports behind them and hits them all with a single slash. LilaSari and Amarro finally arrived, and witnessed the battle happening before the palace of Sapiro. Amarro asked LilaSari if she wanted to stay away from the war. LilaSari said that even though she did not want to join, the battle seems to be approaching them. They fight against two Hathor and two Etherian soldiers who approached them. LilaSari said that should be enough assistance, and they leave. Aquil escapes from Juvila's armlock. Minea said "For the Hara of the Diwatas," and hits Danaya with an energy blast, knocking her out. Aquil knocks down Juvila and runs away from her. Muros knocks out Odessa. Hitano holds Odessa at sword point. Minea said "For the Hara acting as Queen in Adamya," and hits Alena with an energy blast, also knocking her out. Muros and Hitano see this, and get worried. Hitano elbows Andora and runs away from her. Minea said "For the Hara of Hathoria," and hits Pirena with an energy blast, knocking her out as well. Ybrahim saw what is happening to the Sang'gres, kicks Asval and runs away from him. Imaw approached Minea and told her to stop. Minea told the Adamyan not to intervene. Imaw used the Balintataw to show Minea the past she had forgotten. She sees the rebellion of Pirena, the grant of the gems to her daughters, her death, and the mourning of her daughters for her. Imaw said the enemies cannot keep the truth, and cannot triumph over the good. In Balasir, Emre lays Cassiopea on a large rock. He tries to wake her up. Emre apologized, saying that the only way he knew would be to give her the breath of life. He resuscitates her. She wakes up. Emre was glad that she did, reminding her that the monsters attacked her. Cassiopea thanks Emre for her second life. Emre tells her to rest. Cassiopea remembers the De-jar, and said they should not waste time. Emre said he'll try to get it. The trainees and Azulan get into position. The Etherian Mashnas saw what Imaw is doing. Andora called upon Odessa. Odessa fires an arrow at Imaw, but Paopao deflects it. Ybrahim, Aquil, Muros and Hitano approached the Sang'gres and woke them up. Danaya teleports them away. Minea seemed confused. The wounded soldiers were brought inside the palace of Sapiro to recuperate. Paopao asked Mayca where Danaya and the others were. Danaya's party appeared. Ybrahim asked Mayca how many died. Mayca said many people died. Ariana approached Ybrahim and embraced him. Ybrahim suddenly remembers Amihan. Ariana was glad he was safe. Ybrahim looks around and thanks her for her concern, but says that his subjects need him. Azulan, Paopao and Muyak stared at Ariana. Paopao asked her if she was okay. Ariana nods, saying that he was safe, with the Haras and Sang'gre. Muyak thanks Emre and embraced the Sang'gres. Danaya said the enemies surprised them by using their own mother against them. Pirena still doubts if it was their mother. Minea greets Ether and Hagorn, and reports that the enemies have escaped. Ether said they already knew. Hagorn said they still won, because they were able to repel them. Minea said the Diwatas… the Adamyan's power showed her something. Ether said those were all lies, fabricated memories meant to confuse her. Minea said the enemies did not have foreknowledge of her presence. Hagorn said they were really shrewd, and even if Minea was not their enemy, they would use the same move, because the Diwata's powers are deceptive. Hagorn tells Minea that the enemies will do everything to win. Minea said the memories she saw stirred her heart. Hagorn and Ether looked at each other. Ether disappeared. Hagorn tells Minea that those were only fiction woven by the enemies, so she should never believe them. Minea walks away, while Deshna watches from behind the scenes. Alena tells Pirena that her heart could feel that it was their mother. Alena consulted Imaw. Imaw tells Pirena that his staff had determined that Minea was the one they had fought against. Pirena asked Imaw to make his Balintataw to show them the surrounding circumstances. Imaw complied, and the Balintataw showed them Minea in Hagorn's camp, and nothing else. Danaya said their mother herself approached Hagorn, and wondered why. Ybrahim said the staff showed nothing else, so its powers may have been blocked by the evil deities. Danaya agreed, and said she has though of a way to find out who did it. Imaw asked how they could help. Danaya asked Ybrahim to lead the soldiers back to Lireo. He asked where they will be going. Danaya said they will explain upon their return, and asked them to wait at the palace. Danaya teleported away, followed by Pirena and Alena. In Devas, Arde and Keros continued watching over Emre, who is still in Balasir. Arde observed that Emre would not stop, even after his disciple had been in danger. Emre prays to the Most High God to help him. He approached the giant scorpions, telling them that he knew they could sense that he had no intent to harm them. Arde invoked his power over his creatures. Keros stopped Arde, and told him to let Emre be. Arde said he did not know what he is saying, as Emre seeks to kill them. Keros pointed out that Emre doesn't have any power anymore, and no longer a Bathala; neither is he blessed like the Diwatas; he would die if he takes the weapon thrown away by Haliya. The giant scorpions continued blocking Emre's way. Cassiopea wonders what is happening to Emre. Emre makes a big jump and goes within arm's reach of the De-jar. He pulls it from the rock. Trivia *This is the first episode to show Imaw being present in the battlefield. References